Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine equipped with a lottery device, etc.
Description of the Related Art
A game machine is per se known that provides with a plurality of satellite units that provide places for players to play at a game and a single physical lottery device that is shared between the satellite units, for example, a lottery device of a type in which a wheel on which a plurality of pockets are arranged in sequence around the circumferential direction and which serves as a drawing body is rotated in a horizontal plane, and a ball, which is one example of a game medium, is introduced around the external periphery of this wheel, so that a lottery is drawn according to which of the pockets the ball has fallen into (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).